


Chinese translation on "Graveyard Dirt"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "Graveyard Dirt"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [graveyard dirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281170) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



【Graveyard Dirt】 Bluewalk

三天後，廚子開始跟著他，簡直讓索隆無處可逃。瞭望台、鍋爐室、烏索普工場、橘叢的斑駁樹蔭、千陽號每個角落──廚子都能逮到他。

這情況維持好幾天了。每當索隆在甲板草坪上睜開眼睛，總會看見陰魂不散的廚子，那顆燦金腦袋擋了太陽一角。「你他媽在這幹嗎？」他終於忍不住大吼，因為他快瘋了。

廚子倒沒看向他，只是掐著不曾點燃的煙卷，緩緩掂著轉著。「別犯傻了，綠藻頭。」廚子的嗓音沒半點起伏，平靜得尤似波平如鏡的東海海面。「我不在這，還會去哪？」

※

在廚房裏，索隆沒半點餐桌禮儀，猛啃一塌胡塗的三明治──芥末放得太多了；廚子不住斜睨他，卻不得不把視綫挪開，彷彿那副狼狽食相看久了，就要忍不住吐得淒慘似的──他真的會吐吧，要是他真的緊盯著索隆的話；索隆也不管他。這幾天下來，他已經習慣無視對方了，雖然他總得花老大的勁才能辦到。

「你這原始人。」廚子直截了當地罵。

「閉嘴，廚子。」

廚子忍不住皺眉，因為索隆又狠狠咬了一口，而且變本加厲，拉起桌布就往嘴上擦；因為他心情暴躁，非捉弄廚子不可。廚子壓著聲音吼道：「夠了，你這混蛋。」

索隆也知道自己不對，但他還是繼續挑戰廚子的理智，反正這已經是老習慣了，熟練得就像本能：「有本事就來阻止我啊。」

廚子聽了，卻別過頭去，指間依舊掐著轉著那根香煙；他沒抽煙，但索隆卻覺得這氣氛異常鬱悶，就像廚子朝他的臉噴了一整包香煙似的；索隆也覺得這幾天的事全部都是錯的，錯得讓他受不了，就像搔不到癢處似的，他快要發瘋了。他垂頭看向盤子，突然覺得全無胃口，胃裏悶悶燃燒著難以抑制的怒意，要把理智全燒光了。

他正要動手開打──敵意總能令他倆平靜下來、暴力相向卻能減低損害──路飛卻一頭撞進廚房。看到那張年輕的臉掛著燦爛愉快的笑容，索隆就覺得自己被按了暫停鍵，生生頓住了。

「唷！」路飛大叫道。那天生樂觀的性格就是他最好的武器。「你在吃什麼？」

索隆精神繃緊，全身肌肉僵硬，理智隨時也能斷綫；他的指尖已經發癢，急欲抓住劍柄、急欲掀翻餐桌、急欲破壞一切。「三明治。」他硬是把狂怒死死咬在舌尖：「不然它看起來像什麼？」

「它看起來好像很好吃。」路飛倒也不以為意，硬是說著佻皮話。他微歪著頭，注專地凝視索隆，眼神嚴肅得跟臉上燦爛的笑容格格不入──他必須撐著笑容，必須撐著無堅不摧的笑容。索隆正想大吼，讓對方不要再笑了，路飛卻笑說：「不過我不會搶你的啦，你吃得津津有味嘛。」

路飛動動草帽，如平常一樣輕鬆地走出去；索隆氣得七孔生煙，不能置信地瞪著他。橡皮少年朝後丟下一句「別忘了洗盤子喔！」，才把大門關上。

「嗯，知道了。」索隆悶悶地咕噥，就像被人往肚子揍了一拳似的。「好的。」他又說道，雖然路飛已經走遠，聽不見了。

他身旁的廚子喃喃說道：「快吃，留下半點我也饒不了你。」索隆看不見他的眼睛，只看到那柔順的金髮，髮絲下的嘴角緊抿成一直綫，緊得一觸即斷。

索隆幾乎一拳搥上桌面，卻硬是忍住了；他緊掐著拳，緩緩的深吸呼。「廚子，你到底想怎樣？」

廚子卻緊抿著嘴，不哼一聲。索隆只得掐起三明治，狠狠咬了一口。胃裏的怒意已變成冰冷寒意。

索隆看著廚子，廚子卻看著他方。

※

索隆沿著跳板下船，廚子亦步亦趨地跟在後面，兩人步伐一致。這次大伙來到一個小夏島，小得沒法購物補給、也沒法探險遊玩；卻跟索隆的家鄉十分相似，楝楝小屋鱗次櫛比，瓦頂緊密得足以在上方奔跑跳躍，在屋頂上方追野貓、搶救風箏也可以；陽光在林木下投出大片樹蔭，晚間田野亮起點點螢光，傳出陣陣蟬鳴蟲叫。那是索隆小時候的晚間回憶，溫柔地引領著他，沉沉地墮進永不終止的夢鄉。

索隆步上碼頭，廚子卻在踏板上頓住腳步，雙手抄兜。

「怎麼了？」索隆轉過身去。廚子突然不在身邊，讓他混身不舒服。「不走嗎？」

廚子聳聳肩，放眼看向他倆身後的千陽，看向無垠的大海。「不了。」他說：「娜美桑說過吧，我們在這小島只停泊兩小時而已，下船沒有意義。」

滿口謊言。索隆也不反駁，只沉默半晌試著說服自己，這很正常，沒什麼大不了。他看見布魯克步上踏板，走在他倆身後，就想一下子逃跑離開；可是他的雙腳緊緊黏在地上，根本逃不了。廚子緊緊盯著索隆腳下的地面，那是泥土，那是沙石，跟自己腳下的木板不一樣。

布魯克在踏板盡頭頓下腳步，站在廚子身旁、索隆身前。布魯克跟廚子只距毫釐，所以索隆仔細地盯著，等著他倆的肩膀擦過對方──可是他倆並沒有拂過彼此，索隆只得耐心等待。

「好嗎？兩位。」布魯克拿下帽子，按在胸前致禮。索隆看不懂顱骨上的表情，可是廚子的笑容十分柔和。

「回頭見。」廚子哼道，轉身踱回船上。索隆盯著他的背影。

布魯克一動不動，等著索隆動身，跟著他走進小鎮，感受腳下結實的地面、不會顛簸不定的地面。他們吃過家鄉的海鹽棒冰，跟往常一樣，棒冰在手裏舌上迅速溶化。活動時間要結束時，布魯克不著痕跡地把索隆領回船上，索隆倒是大方地接受了。

他向布魯克道謝，骷髏也誇張地鞠躬回禮。「沒事兒，伙計。」布魯克朝他說道，也朝和煦的空氣說道。他輕哼著小調，像是說道『好伙計，不用擔心。好伙計。』

※

索隆跨進瞭望台守夜時，廚子已經在等著他了。索隆猛然想起腹卷間藏著的烈酒，幾乎忍不住內疚，幸好及時醒覺過來，趕緊搖搖頭清楚過來。「滾去睡吧你。」他衝那交疊著腿、坐在啞鈴架子上的廚子抱怨道。

「晚點再睡。」廚子倒是毫不含糊，讓索隆真的有點內疚了。「我們談談吧。」

這倒是始料不及。索隆本不該吃驚啊，反正這傢伙向來不會按章出牌。雖然『他倆談談』這事真的十分古怪，但索隆意識到，與其說『他倆談談』很古怪，倒不如說這事十分重要。「談什麼？」他隨廚子去了，一手拔開瓶塞，做好心理準備。

四周漆黑一片，索隆卻能確定廚子在微笑，這絕對不是什麼好兆頭。廚子說道：「告訴我吧，談談她的事。」

『哦。』索隆心裏低嘆一下。他試探的呷了一小口烈酒，然後才灌了一大口，伸手擦擦嘴角。他能感到廚子從瞭望台一端不爽地瞪著自己，大概是覺得噁心吧，可是廚子始終頑固地不作一聲。

索隆知道，他早就知道了，他明瞭他倆都意識到這種不成文的對抗，他也曉得這對抗什麼時候會改變。索隆並不膽怯懦弱，可是面對廚子時，他一定得小心翼翼，因為他倆正闖向危險萬分的領域，而且沒法揮劍自保；他倆過於貪婪嚐血，壓根不合適這種精緻脆弱的東西。

他說：「她對我的意義，你永遠無法取代。」

這話輕易就說出來了，因為他總跟自己說這話，因為他心裏總抱著疑慮，非得用這句話使自己安心下來。他想用這話先發制人、打斷話柄，免得他倆闖進了那領域──他倆還沒準備好啊，應該是永遠也沒法準備好的。可是廚子也不退縮，只是聳聳肩。「我早知道了，笨蛋。那又怎樣？」

索隆不得不仔細考慮。他得想想那又怎樣、為什麼廚子要那樣說、到底廚子是不是在開玩笑。然而，索隆不曉得答案，索隆絕對不會知道答案的。

饒是如此，因為索隆不屑說謊、因為索隆沒法自控、因為索隆之前壓根沒想過那種事，所以他緩緩說道：「你不一樣。」

「我確實不一樣。」廚子帶點得意，就像一直等待說出這話似的：「跟你看過的都完全不一樣。」

然後索隆領會過來。『原來如此。』

對，廚子永遠無法取代她的意義，因為廚子絕不會成為她；廚子絕不會成為她，只是因為廚子從沒試過成為她，也從不希望成為她。索隆一直警惕提防，因為他意識到那橫蠻而強烈的感覺來自廚子，他害怕跟廚子離距太近的話，廚子會把她的印象磨滅。所以他一直拼命抵抗，不住粗暴地出言挑釁，置下重重障礙，好擋開攔住廚子。

索隆從來不曉得，直至剛才才明白過來，原來廚子從來不曾碰觸過這些障礙，他是藉著跟索隆互掐互毆，乾脆把索隆從障礙後面揪出來。廚子懶得管他在固執地保護什麼，也不曾要求過索隆給他承諾。他不想取代她的位置，因為他本來就有獨一無二的位置。

『哦。』索隆意識到了。『原來一直都是這樣。』

「我不知道。」他認同了，卻突然感到失落感像潮水一樣把他淹沒，教他躲避不及。「你不過是有點不同而已。」

「這不是擺明著的嗎？」廚子大笑了，就是一臉懊悔，那笑容還是燦爛明媚的。索隆這才察覺得自己在盯著對方的臉看。廚子緩緩說道：「那麼，談談我的事吧。」

烈酒沿著喉嚨一路灼燒，把空蕩蕩的胃燙得生疼。索隆忍著疼痛，問道：「你想知道什麼事？」

「所有事。」

廚子由鮮血、海潮、香煙構成，這種種跟她完全沾不上邊。他與她個性南轅北轍、感覺迴然不同，絕不可能相同重覆。其實索隆也清楚知道，這點最基本的事他還是心知肚明的。那麼，為什麼他感到廚子構成要脅了？為什麼他以前──為什麼他一直──

※

午睡時間，可是索隆沒有睡著，卻盯著璀璨日光下的廚子，看著他坐在圍欄上，指尖輕轉那根香煙。

「你別玩那香煙行不行？趕緊抽了吧。」

廚子搖搖頭，說道：「這是最後一根了，得好好享受才行。帶點詩意嘛，你還不知道嗎？」

索隆說道：「我乾脆給你再買一包吧，拜託你快抽了。」廚子卻笑說：「你這蠢蛋。」索隆不爽的砸砸嘴，翻翻白眼。

「哎。」廚子一個響指，坐直了身子。「差點忘了。」

他張開嘴，舌頭下藏著一枚金幣。他把金幣掏出來，舉到索隆面前，那小金片在日光下閃閃生光。「這個謝了。」他又微笑道。

索隆還想說什麼譏諷的話，終究只咕噥道：「那是娜美的，我現在可沒半點錢。」

廚子輕擲著金幣，又一把接著，把金幣放進胸前的口袋。他還在燦爛微笑，可是索隆不曉得他在笑什麼。他又笑道：「感謝你，你還記得。」索隆只點點頭。

「這就夠了？」

「這就夠了。」

※

深夜的廚房死寂幽暗得尤如墓地。索隆坐在餐桌一頭，廚子坐在另一頭，恰好在他對面。廚房外面是木船吱呀響、海潮拍打聲、星光月色下白雪柔和閃亮；然而，廚房裏、兩人之間卻什麼也沒有，只剩索隆一呼一吸。

自那以後過了幾天，索隆已經想不起來了。廚子目光呆滯，怔怔盯著某處，心不在焉地輕點下唇；索隆仔細打量廚子──最近他總是盯著對方，可是廚房很暗，淡薄的月光沒法照亮四周。

廚子突然打破靜謐。「我不能繼續這樣下去了。」

索隆抱著雙手，劍鞘輕輕撞上椅子。他誠懇地說：「我可以扛著古伊娜，自然也能扛著你。」他有自己信做得好。畢竟，夢想絕對不是負擔；畢竟，伙伴必需互相依靠；畢竟，廚子是他的伙伴。

廚子一臉蒼白木然。「我沒有白刀可以付託給你。我什麼也沒法給你。」

索隆沒想過廚子的語氣暗帶無奈，讓他氣得想拼命砸牆揍廚子，直至千陽在海上晃蕩不住為止，簡直莫名其妙；可是索隆只緊咬著牙，默默等待。廚子總算轉過臉來看著他，那雙眼睛在黑暗中森然生光；索隆的胸口一緊，為這瘋狂的癥結疼得窒息。

「你什麼也不必給我。」他從喉頭無力地擠出聲音。他這次又輸了，再一次輸了，實在沒法置信。

廚子輕哼回應，然後說道：「我得走了。」可是他還想說別的什麼，指間的香煙還是沒有點燃。「綠藻頭。」他張嘴說道，接下來的說話卻在喉頭夭折。突然，他像個孩子似的低垂著頭，然後凶狠又痛苦地悄聲說著實話：「我不想離開。」索隆沒法看到他的臉，竟無法自抑地感到寬心，因為他曉得，那張臉將來一定會纏擾自己。

他想跟他說「那就別離開，留在我身邊吧。」；他想站起身來朝他大吼；可是他只咬著舌尖緊閉著嘴，一動不動，他知道自己不做反應比較好。然而，身體每寸皮膚骨肉都在叫囂，迫使索隆撲向廚子、把他重重撞倒、把他緊緊壓在地上、讓他動彈不得。他想用和道穿透對方，把對方死死釘在地上、釘在大伙共享的船上。你這混蛋，別想從我身旁逃開。我抓住你了，留下來。留下來。留下來。

但他沒有動，廚子也不會留下；要跟廚子決別了，眼前竟像出現一道遙不可及的深淵。他拼命動腦筋，要想出那深淵意味什麼。

「你會找到All Blue，對吧？」

「你說呢？」索隆輕哼：「除了我們，沒人能找到吧。」

「也對。謝謝你。」廚子一頓，滿臉扭曲笑容。「索隆。」那熟識的、自己的名字重重落下，像石子落入湖水般，泛起陣陣漣漪。索隆緊掐著拳。「索隆，聽我說。」

「我不聽。」他吼道。廚子還是低垂著頭，那副肩膀單薄得很，就像她的肩膀一樣；索隆只想一下跨過餐桌，用蠻勁、用意志把對方留下來。

他快瘋了，但他曉得他倆不應該說這些話，也不需要說這些話。他們能對對方說的話，其實很少；他們的交流方法，大多是劍來腳往、氣喘呼呼、囂張地宣示自己的存在。

他曉得，自己這輩子從沒為一個人如此著迷過；從沒如此大火、懊惱、氣餒過。他曉得，廚子也是一樣的念頭。

這不正常、這損人心智；這是沒頭沒腦、危機四伏、毫無理由的互相吸引。他倆間的火花、動作、反射，都是野獸的本能。他倆互齜著牙，互相憎恨，這敵意卻定是『別的東西』。定是『別的東西』。

索隆嘆了口氣。「我一輩子也不會明白的。」古怪吧？那『別的東西』到底是什麼呢？不，知道那是什麼又能怎樣呢？只要知道他倆的感受就好；只要知道他們不屈不朽地互毆互掐、終究筋疲力竭且不情不願地接受『別的東西』就好；知道他倆有時候總算可以和平共處、不至於無時無刻想害對方粉身碎骨就好。誰還在乎『別的東西』代表什麼呢？反正『別的東西』已經高調囂張地根深柢固了。

廚子笑著抬起頭來。索隆必需銘記那副笑容，把那副笑容深深鐫刻進腦海、鐫刻進心裏、鐫刻進靈魂。「我也不明白。」廚子燦爛地笑道：「可是誰管它呢，對吧？」他大笑了，愉快樂意地大笑了。

「你到底在這幹嗎？廚子。」

廚子還是燦笑著。「你給我倒酒致意了吧？」索隆脹紅著臉承認。是啊，他的確倒酒了，就正正倒在千陽那塊染血的暗紅甲板上。只有那樣做，才是正正當當的古舊儀式。

「那又怎樣？」

「那跟撒墓土有點相似吧。」廚子說道：「所以，我可以跟著你走。在海上倒酒致意，跟在地上撒墓土一樣。」

索隆只能乾瞪著眼，廚子卻笑著擺擺手。「這是偉大航道啊，綠藻頭，還有什麼好奇怪的呢。」

他把那根香煙叼在唇間，從口袋掏出打火機，一下把煙燃了。那瞬間即逝的火光把廚子臉上的陰影驅走了，讓索隆看得分明，那清晰的映像久久不散。廚子深深吸了口氣，那點黯紅緩緩燃燒，廚子的肺裏卻縈縈地迴繞著──迴繞著什麼呢？對對，詩意。

廚子往後一靠。他看起來總算是正常了、是那回事了，這廚子才是完整的、平常的──搞不好還是滿足愜意的。索隆認為一切都好了，一切都沒問題了。「那麼，祝你好運吧，笨蛋綠藻頭。」廚子再次輕勾嘴角，那笑容只維持了半秒。

然後廚子不見了，不在眼前了。廚子確實再也不在船上，他正留在海底慢慢腐爛，大伙再也沒法找到他了。索隆什麼也看不見，只是眨眨眼，試著把喉間那陣哽咽嚥回去，可是喉間肌肉卻不受指揮。他必須向著空無一人的前方說點什麼，向著那曾在眼前確實存在、卻迅速變成回憶與幻覺的身影與香煙說點什麼。

可是他什麼也說不出來。

他勉強掙起身子，走向廚子曾待過、也不曾待過的座位。他伸手按向椅背，靜默一秒，兩秒，三秒。「安息吧。」他說道。『這就夠了。』這非足夠不可。胸腔那緩緩顫動的器官是長久而痛苦的諷刺。

可是廚子不會因此怨恨他，反而是因此為他高興；因為他的心跳、他倆的夢想能一直持續；他們將會找到All Blue，總會找到的，一定會找到的。索隆將會在All Blue再次奠酒，直接往那夢想一樣的海裏奠酒。

靜待他們找到All Blue吧。安息吧。

 

【END】


End file.
